Nado Saranghae (Chanbaek or Baekyeol)
by gaalaybaek
Summary: Bagaimana seandainya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang selalu bersama akhirnya "diganggu" oleh orang ketiga? Penasarannn...? review dulu atau gak aku terusin! wkwkwkwk...


"**Nado Saranghae"**

By : Gaashunko_New2L

Rate : (masih) T -hiksss... hikssss... (mupeng Rate M)haha...

Cast : Chanbaek (Pairing sejati selamanya)

***Author POV***

Baekhyun menatap tumpukan strawberry di depannya dengan wajah mupeng. Dia menatap keranjang demi keranjang lalu mengusap air liur yang menetes di ujung bibirnya. Buah kesayangannya itu seolah menari-nari dengan manisnya di depan matanya. Sekali lagi dia menatap orang yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Otte? Apa kau bisa menukarnya dengan wajahmu? Aku juga akan memberimu kompensasi, asuransi dan juga biaya yang lain. Asalkan kau mau melakukannya!" namja keren di depannya tersenyum bangga, memamerkan gigi putih rapinya.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau orang lain tahu?" Baekhyun masih menatap strawberry itu tanpa berkedip. Dalam sekejap namja keren di depannya memegang erat bahunya dan tersenyum pelan.

"Sayang sekali kalau wajah ini tak dimanfaatkan..." namja tampan bernama Chanyeol itu menatapnya kagum.

"Tapi... orang lain akan segera mengetahuinya, Yeol-ah...!" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan.

Baekhyun adalah namja cantik yang selalu menjadi perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namja, yeoja, semuanya seolah tersihir dengan wajah cantik dan senyumnya yang hangat dan imut seperti seorang peri. Yah, saat ini namja cantik itu sedang mendapatkan tawaran lain untuk menjadi seorang model. Bukan model biasa, melainkan model yeoja! Dia sudah sering mendapat tawaran seperti ini, tapi kali ini dia sulit untuk menolaknya, karena namja tampan di depannya yang bernama Chanyeol ini adalah sahabatnya, teman masa kecilnya. Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol tak berkedip.

"Kau janji kalau aku hanya akan melakukannya selama sebulan, eoh? Kontraknya hanya sebulan, kan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan memohon.

"Iya, tentu saja aku akan menepati janjiku! Aku juga akan membelikanmu strawberry setiap hari..."

"Ceongmal?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah senang dan kaget hingga Chanyeol menatapnya kikuk. Chanyeol tak menyangka kalau Baekhyun akan mudah dibujuk dengan buah merah itu. Baekhyun benar-benar cantik seperti seorang yeoja hingga membuat darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Chanyeol mengutuk dalam hati. Ayolah, Chanyeol... dia itu namja..! Mungkin memang dia bukan namja "biasa", tapi ayolah, dia juga sama sepertimu! Chanyeol terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Selama ini dia selalu bertemu dengan para model cantik, namun tak sedetikpun matanya terpaku pada para model cantik itu. Baekhyun selalu mengganggu pikirannya, membuatnya ingin segera pulang dan bermain di kamar apartemen milik Baekhyun yang terletak di sebelah kamarnya.

Akhirnya, hari itu juga Baekhyun pun resmi membuat kontrak sebagai model yeoja pada perusahaan fashion milik Chanyeol.

***Chanyeol POV***

Yes! Aku mendapatkan dia akhirnya!

Aku sejak dulu sudah menginginkan dia menjadi salah satu model fashion perusahaanku. Aku sangat mengagumi wajah cantiknya itu, walaupun aku tahu kalau dia adalah seorang namja. Sayangnya tubuhnya kecil, jadi aku tak bisa membuatnya menjadi model yang sangat berpengaruh pada perusahaanku. Jadi untuk kali ini ada lowongan untuk model yeoja sehingga aku merasa kali ini pasti akan cocok.

Dan ternyata benar!

Siang ini dia benar-benar membuat seluruh perusahaan heboh. Seluruh camera handphone dan camera yang sedang dipegang pengunjung langsung mengarah ke arahnya dan mencuri fotonya. Tak hanya itu saja, para namja langsung mendekatinya.

Alasannya sederhana, karena dia kini berpakaian seperti seorang yeoja. Dia mengenakan sebuah dress putih berlengan pendek dengan pita di rambutnya yang kini sudah disulap oleh penata make-up menjadi sepanjang lengannya. Wig. Aku terbengong-bengong menatapnya dan kemudian tersadar saat Kai tiba-tiba menepuk bahuku.

"Itukah 'yeoja' spesial yang kau ceritakan itu?" dia bertanya pelan lalu tersenyum. Aku balas tersenyum, dan kembali menatap ke arahnya.

"Yeol-ah, ottokke? Apa baju ini bagus untukku?" Baekhyun melambai ke arahku. Saat dia ingin melangkah ke arahku, para namja yang sedang mengerubunginya langsung menghalangi jalannya. Aku merasa geram dengan pemandangan itu. Dengan segera aku menyusulnya, membuka gerombolan itu dan menarik tangannya.

"Kenapa kami tak boleh berkenalan dengannya, saejangnim?" para namja itu bertanya pelan, namun sebenarnya protes.

"Ini merchandise perusahaan kami, sangat berharga, dan kami mohon kalian tidak menyentuh seenaknya! Arasseo?" aku memeluknya dan mencoba membawanya dari sana.

"Geunde, saejangnim..." mereka masih mencoba menyentuh Baekhyunku sampai akhirnya karena aku sudah kesal, aku segera menggendongnya ala bridal style lalu melewati gerombolan itu. Sesampainya di lantai dua, aku segera menurunkannya dari gendonganku.

"Yeol-ah, gomawo...! Kau tahu, kan itulah salah satu alasan aku sangat benci bertemu dengan orang-orang...!" Baekhyun tersenyum menatapku. Tersenyum miris tepatnya.

"Tenanglah, Baekki... aku akan melindungimu! Pasti!" aku memeluk erat tubuh mungil cantik itu.

***Baekhyun POV***

"Yak, bagus... tersenyumlah seperti itu...!" fotografer terus memberikan aba-aba padaku agar aku segera menuruti instruksinya dengan wajah yang dia inginkan. Aku terus menurut hingga dia tersenyum puas. "Wah... wajahmu cantik sekali, Baekhyun-ah...! Sepertinya semua orang akan menganggapmu yeoja.." Dia terus memujiku, sementara Chanyeol mengacungkan kedua jempolnya padaku. Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum sendu. Sebenarnya aku sedikit sedih, mengingat dia selalu tersenyum seperti itu padaku. Senyum seorang sahabat yang berterimakasih... ya, dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya!

"Apa kau lelah, Baekki-ah?" dia menghampiriku dan mengulurkan sebotol air mineral ke arahku. Aku tersenyum sumbang dan sedikit menghela nafas berat. Kami mengenal satu sama lain sejak kelas 6 SD. Saat itu banyak sekali orang yang menginginkanku, entah itu dengan maksud baik ataupun maksud buruk. Wajahku telah mengundang banyak perhatian orang dan tentu saja membuat niat jahat mereka segera muncul begitu tahu kalau aku seorang namja. Chanyeol selalu ada saat aku butuh, dia selalu melindungiku karena Ayahnya adalah orang yang berpengaruh, jadi tak ada seorangpun yang berani menyentuhnya. Ibunya sangat menyayangiku seperti dia menyayangi Chanyeol. Ibu Chanyeol selalu mengatakan padaku untuk menjaga anaknya, padahal akulah yang selalu dijaga oleh Chanyeol. Mungkin karena aku yatim piatu.

"Yeol-ah, apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti sepulang kerja?" aku bertanya pelan. Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku tidak ada planning... wae?"

"Ayo kita makan di luar.. sudah lama sekali kita tidak pergi ke luar bersama..."

"Hm... arasseo, bagaimana kalau kau tunggu aku pulang kerja nanti?"

"Oke.." aku tersenyum senang. Yes! Akhirnya kami punya waktu untuk pergi bersama setelah beberapa bulan kami sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Aku mengangguk dan segera berlalu untuk sesi pemotretan selanjutnya. Kali ini busana yang harus aku kenakan bertema little girl, yang mengharuskan aku memasang wajah seimut-imutnya. Padahal aku ingin sekali ada orang yang mengatakan kalau aku ini tampan. Tapi sayangnya mereka malah mengatakan bahwa aku cantik.

Semua orang bengong melihat pose aegyoku di depan kamera, termasuk fotograferku sendiri. Dengan semangat kemudian dia memotretku dari berbagai gaya dan tampaknya aku menyuguhkan pemandangan yang indah untuknya.

Setelah semuanya selesai, aku segera berganti baju dan mencari sosok Chanyeol. Saat aku mengirim pesan padanya, dia hanya membalas "Aku masih ada urusan, tunggu aku..!"

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan segera mencari tempat untuk menunggu Chanyeol. Aku melangkah pelan menyusuri pintu samping perusahaan yang menghubungkan jalan masuk dengan restauran dan lobi. Saat itulah langkah kakiku terhenti. Ada Chanyeol di dalam restauran. Duduk berdua bersama seoerang yeoja cantik. Mereka terlihat mesra dan saling tertawa. Perlahan dadaku terasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Berdenyut hebat seperti melihat ada orang yang sedang menghianatiku saat ini. Aku segera berbalik dan tak terasa tetesan air mata sudah jatuh dari kelopak mataku.

Ternyata urusan yang Chanyeol bilang itu adalah urusan dengan yeoja itu. Urusan bermesraan bersamanya berdua dalam restauran. Dengan tangan yang masih gemetar, aku segera mengambil HPku dan mengetikkan sesuatu untuk Chanyeol. "Yeol-ah.. mianhae.. sepertinya aku tidak bisa makan di luar bersamamu hari ini. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Dagh.. mungkin lain kali.."

Begitu pesan itu terkirim, aku segera berlari keluar perusahaan dan tanpa sengaja aku menubruk seseorang. Aku segera meminta maaf dan bangkit dari jatuhku. Aku kembali berlari lalu menyetop taksi dan kembali ke apartemenku. Di dalam kamarku, barulah aku menumpahkan apa yang kurasakan. Aku menangis kencang, menyalahkan diriku sendiri kenapa aku harus mencintai orang itu. Seharusnya aku tak boleh mencintainya, karena dia adalah namja, kau tahu... aku juga namja! Dia sangat serasi dengan yeoja yang saat ini sedang bersamanya di restauran. Aku menangis dan akhirnya tertidur.

***Author POV***

Bel pintu apartemen Baekhyun berbunyi. Baekhyun segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera membuka pintu apartemennya. Dia langsung shock begitu melihat orang yang sedang berdiri di depannya adalah Chanyeol.

"Baekki-ah, kenapa kau belum... eh? Kau kenapa? gwencana? Kenapa matamu bengkak?" Chanyeol menatap kaget wajah Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang kusut karena menangis semalaman tadi.

Baekhyun segera tersadar dari kekagetannya dan menepuk pipinya perlahan. Dia memandang ke arah lain sampai akhirnya dia mendapatkan ide untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya tadi malam aku menonton film yang sangat menyedihkan, jadi aku menangis.. karena itulah sekarang mataku seperti ini. Mianhae, yeol-ah.." Baekhyun merasa sedikit bersalah. Bagaimana kalau dia menggagalkan pemotretan kali ini karena kondisi mata bengkaknya itu?

"Jadi urusan yang kau bilang penting itu adalah tentang film?" Chanyeol bertanya kesal. Baekhyun menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Chanyeol jadi ikut merasa bersalah kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Sudahlah, ayo ikut aku...! Aku tidak tahu apa dengan kondisimu seperti ini pemotretan masih bisa dilakukan... tapi siapa tahu saja ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sana!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng horor.

"Yak, apa kau sudah gila? Aku bahkan belum mandi!" dia protes lalu segera masuk ke dalam dan segera mandi.

Sesampainya di perusahaan, Chanyeol segera menemui fotografer kemarin dan terlihat sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Fotografer itu segera mengangguk, menatap Baekhyun sekilas dan tersenyum senang. Sepertinya dia punya ide yang bagus. Dengan segera para penata rias segera melakukan tugasnya. Mereka memakaikan sebuah baju penyihir wanita berwarna hitam yang benar-benar terlihat exotic. Selain itu, mereka juga memasang sebuah wig hitam lurus yang panjangnya hingga sepinggul di kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar seperti seorang putri kegelapan yang sedang kesepian.

"Pose seperti apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Baekyun menatap fotografernya bingung.

"Cobalah untuk memasang wajah penuh dendam dan benci melihat sesuatu hingga membuatmu sakit.."

"Sesuatu itu seperti apa?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung. Dia tak pernah benci dengan hal tanpa sebab seperti itu. Dia hanya benci dengan dingin. Karena itulah dia tak pernah menghidupkan pendingin ruangan saat tidur.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau pernah sakit hati karena seseoang? Misalnya saja ketika pacarmu harus selingkuh diam-diam dan membuangmu..."

Deg! Dalam sekejap jantung Baekhyun berhenti berdetak. Sakit hati karena pacarmu selingkuh dan membuangmu... Perlahan ingatan pahit kemarin saat melihat Chanyeol dan yeoja itu membuat hati Baekhyun kembali berdenyut sakit.

Tes! Butiran air mata mulai menetes dari kelopak matanya. Semua orang disana termasuk Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kaget. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi sang fotografer segera mengabadikan momen ini dan berdecak kagum dengan ekspresi yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meneteskan air mata. Namun pandangan sedih dan benci tergambar jelas di matanya. Dia hanya terdiam, menangis, sampai suara fotografernya mencoba membuyarkan adegan itu. Namun tidak dengan air mata Baekhyun yang tak mau berhenti menetes.

Chanyeol segera melangkah ke arah Baekhyun. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia segera memeluk Baekhyun.

***Chanyeol POV***

Sial! Kenapa dia menangis? Apa ada orang yang melukainya? Siapa? Akan kuhajar dia! Berani-beraninya dia melukai Baekki-ku!

Aku terus memeluknya lembut. Air mata yang dia teteskan tadi bukanlah air mata acting yang dia buat untuk pemotretan ini. Tapi air mata itu benar-benar air mata karena dia sedang terluka. Bodohnya, aku tak tahu siapa yang telah melukainya! Kalau saja aku tahu, akan langsung kuhajar orang itu!

"Baekki-ah, katakan padaku kenapa kau menangis seperti itu..." aku mencoba menginterogasinya saat kami sedang berada di ruang make up berdua. Dia hanya menatapku sambil terdiam, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya menangis karena aku ingat film tadi malam, Yeol.." dia memalingkan wajahnya. Aku tahu dia sedang berbohong.

"Jangan berbohong padaku! Katakan yang sebenarnya, Baek..." aku menatap tajam matanya. Dia menghela nafas dan kembali mengalihkan tatapannya. Aku mulai gusar melihatnya seperti itu. Dalam sekejap aku langsung memegang erat bahunya dan memaksanya menatapku. Dia kaget dan akhirnya menatapku walaupun terpaksa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Ini bukan urusanmu!" dia membentak kesal. Aku kaget dengan reaksinya itu dan langsung menggeram kesal.

"Kenapa sekarang kau punya rahasia dariku? Katakan yang sebenarnya!" aku masih memaksanya. Tapi yang kulihat darinya hanyalah tatapan kosong dan enggannya. Aku menggeram kesal dan menggebrak meja. Aku berdiri dan kemudian meninggalkannya sendiri setelah mengatakan, "Baik akan kuturui maumu! Kau sekarang sudah punya privasi yang penting, eoh?"

***Baekhyun POV***

Aku tahu kalau dia sedang marah karena aku hanya diam saat dia bertanya seperti tadi. Tapi aku bisa apa? Tak mungkin kan kalau aku harus mengatakan kalau aku marah karena diam-diam dia bertemu dengan seorang yeoja. Bukankah dia mengatakan kalau aku tak boleh menyembunyikan rahasia apapun darinya? Tapi kenapa dia malah melakukan hal itu?

Dalam sekejap aku menangis. Sakit rasanya hatiku karena perlakuannya yang egois seperti itu. Namun akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berdiri, menghapus air mataku dan melangkah keluar ruangan make up untuk menyusul Chanyeol, menegaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Aku melihat dia sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan lobi. Dengan segera aku menyusulnya, namun ketika aku akan memanggilnya, yeoja yang berbicara dengannya di restauran kemarin muncul dan mengajak dia bicara. Aku menunggu dia selesai bicara dan menatapnya, mengisyaratkan kalau aku juga ingin bicara.

"Ada apa?" dia menghampiriku.

"Aku ingin bicara, sebentar saja.." aku menjawab pelan.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus rapat sebentar lagi..."

"Tak bisakah kau bicara denganku dulu? Aku bingung menjelaskan dari mana.." aku menghela nafas berat.

"Katakan saja, Baek... aku sedang terburu-buru saat ini.."

"Apakah kau ada rapat dengan yeoja itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Aku sedikit tersenyum getir mendengar penjelasannya. Apa yang kau lakukan, Baekhyun? Mungkin dia lebih memilih yeoja itu daripada kau!

"Baiklah, aku tak akan mengganggu... jadi aku tak akan mengganggu waktumu saat ini..." aku mengangguk paham walaupun rasanya hatiku sakit. Aku berbalik dan akhirnya meninggalkan Chanyeol, namun sebelum aku melangkah lebih jauh, dia menahan lenganku.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan sekarang, Baek...!"

"Ani... aku tak akan mengatakannya sekarang! Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk!" aku berbalik lagi dan melangkah pergi.

"Baik kalau itu maumu, Baek!" dia berteriak kencang, membuat dadaku sakit hingga aku berpikir kalau aku ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

Aku terus melangkah meninggalkannya hingga sekali lagi tak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang hingga aku terjatuh. Orang yang kutabrak langsung ikut duduk di depanku mengulurkan tangannya.

"Waktu itu kau juga menabrakku... dan kau juga sedang menangis..." laki-laki itu tersenyum dan menghapus air mata yang saat ini masih mengalir dari kedua mataku.

"Mianhaeyo..." aku hanya mampu berucap seperti itu.

"Gwencana... kau Baekhyun, kan?" dia kembali menatapku sambil tersenyum. Aku mendongak menatapnya dan bertanya pelan.

"Ottoke arayo?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu? Kau terkenal sekali di sini... juga aku melihat foto-fotomu saat kau berpenampilan sebagai yeoja... aku suka sekali... kagum dengan wajahmu itu... bagaimana bisa kau cantik dan tampan dalam waktu yang bersamaan?" dia memujiku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku dan bertanya senang. Akhirnya ada yang mengatakan kalau aku tampan.

"Ceongmalyo?"

"Nde, gereumyo..."

"Gamsahamnida, eng..."

"Panggil aku Kris..! aku juga model di sini sama sepertimu.. Bangapta.." dia mengulurkan tangannya, mengajakku berkenalan.

"Iya..." perlahan rasa canggungku mulai menghilang.

"Berdirilah, aku akan mentraktirmu makan! Sebagai tanda perkenalanku.." dia menarik tanganku. Aku mengangguk senang.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku berteman dengan orang lain selain Chanyeol. Kris orang yang sangat baik. Dia mau melihatku dari sudut pandang seorang namja, bukan yeoja jadi-jadian yang terperangkap dalam tubuh namja seperti yang dikatakan orang lain padaku.

***Author POV***

Baekhyun dan Kris duduk berhadapan di restauran perusahaan. Baekhyun memesan jus strawberry kesukaannya dan menatap gelas berisi strawberry itu dengan senang. Kris yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum geli. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau ternyata Baekhyun sangat menyukai strawberry.

"Lalu, kenapa kau selalu menangis dan menabrakku Baekhyun-ah?" Kris bertanya pelan. Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap arah lain.

"Mianhae, Kris.. Hyung... aku tak bisa menceritakan hal itu padamu.. karena mungkin cerita itu agak pribadi.." Baekhyun kembali menatap jus strawberrynya.

"Hm.. arasseo..! aku mengerti.." Kris mengangguk paham dan tersenyum.

"Gomawo, Kris hyung..." Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. Dia tak butuh teman yang selalu memujinya saat ini, tapi yang dia butuhkan adalah teman yang mau menerima dia, mendengarkannya dan juga... tidak egois. Sepertinya Baekhyun mendapatkan teman yang baik saat ini.

"Kau tahu betapa aku sangat menyukaimu, Baekhyun?" Kris bertanya pelan, namun serius. Baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Banyak orang yang bicara seperti itu padaku..."

"Tapi aku orang pertama yang mendapat respon baik darimu, kan?" Kris bertanya lembut hingga membuat Baekhyun yang awalnya kaget jadi ikut tersenyum. Mereka tertawa bersama.

Begitulah akhirnya awal pertemanan mereka. Baekhyun datang ke perusahaan, melakukan tugasnya, lalu pergi bertemu Kris untuk makan siang. Setiap hari selalu seperti itu, karena kini Chanyeol sudah tak akan peduli padanya lagi. Dia sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan urusan rapat bersama yeoja waktu itu. Namun di sisi lain Chanyeol bukannya tidak peduli, tapi diam-diam dia mengawasi setiap langkah Baekhyun walau tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya.

***Chanyeol POV***

Aku menekan kencang dadaku. Aku melihat pemandangan yang sangat tak enak untuk kulihat. Sangat menyakitkan! Tapi aku tak tahu sebabnya kenapa! Aku hanya melihat Baekhyunku duduk bersama seorang namja tinggi dan tampan. Mereka tampaknya sangat mesra. Apalagi namja itu menyentuh-nyentuh pipi, dahi, hidung, bahkan bibir Baekhyunku. Aku muak! Marah! Ingin aku segera menghajar namja tinggi itu!

"Sedang apa kau, Chanyeol-ah?" suara Kai lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia sedang berdua bersama seorang namja mungil yang memiliki mata lebar dan terlihat innocent. Sepertinya mereka sangat dekat. "Oh, kau melihat Baekhyun? Kenapa kau hanya terdiam di sini? Ke sanalah, kalau kau memang marah! Katakan bahwa Baekhyun itu milikmu!" Kai memberiku saran yang gila.

"Kau gila? Mana mungkin aku mengatakannya? Walaupun aku sangat mencintainya, tapi dia namja...! Aku juga! Walaupun aku tak masalah dengan hal itu asalkan itu Baekhyun, tapi bagaimana dengannya? Dia pasti akan menolakku!" aku menggeleng horor.

"Kenapa dia harus menolakmu? Bukankah kalian saling menyayangi sejak kecil?" Kai bertanya lagi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan orang-orang...?"

"Kau takut mereka menganggapmu aneh? Bukankah kau ingin sekali melindungi dia dari mereka? Aku saja tak masalah dengan pandangan orang..."

"Eh?" aku menatap Kai bingung.

"Iya, aku seperti ini..." cup! Kai mencium pipi namja di sebelahnya dengan sayang. "Ini Kyungsoo, namjacinguku...!" dia memperkenalkan namja di sebelahnya padaku. Aku terbelalak kaget. Kai begitu blak-blakkan menggambarkan cintanya. Aku kembali menghela nafas dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, tapi sayangnya dia sudah menghilang bersama namja itu!

***Author POV***

Hari ini seperti biasa, Baekhyun datang ke perusahaan. Tapi ada yang berbeda. Baekhyun harus melakukan pemotretan dengan seorang namja. Dan namja itu adalah...

"Kris.. hyung...?" Baekhyun kaget dan kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Hai, akhirnya aku bisa juga dapat kesempatan untuk berfoto bersama Baekhyun yang terkenal itu...!" Kris mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan mengelus puncak kepalanya. Saat itulah Chanyeol yang baru masuk melihat adegan itu. Kesabarannya sudah habis! Dia segera melangkah cepat ke arah Baekhyun dan langsung menepis tangan Kris dari kepala Baekhyun.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Baekhyunku!" dia menatap Kris marah.

"Baekhyunmu?" Baekhyun dan Kris kompak menjawab. Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol dan kemudian berkata pelan.

"Ah, iya... bukannya kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah merchandise perusahaanmu, kan? Aku lupa..!" Baekhyun menjawab pelan dan kemudian melangkah menghindari Chanyeol. Namun sebelum Baekhyun sempat pergi, Chanyeol langsung menggenggam erat tangannya dan menariknya pergi.

"Yeol-ah, lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun meronta, memohon agar Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau gila? Kenapa kau biarkan dia menyentuhmu?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Dia temanku..."

"Teman? Apa seorang teman harus saling menyentuh satu sama lain?!"

"Hei, kenapa denganmu? Bukankah dia adalah partnerku dan aku harus melakukan photoshoot dengannya saat ini?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, menantang.

"Apakah kalian hanya berteman?!"

"Wae?! Apa pedulimu, Park Chanyeol?!" akhirnya kesabaran Baekhyun sudah habis. "Kau boleh berteman dengan yeoja di restauran waktu itu dan menghabiskan seluruh waktumu untuk rapat dengannya, tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh?"

"Kau marah karena aku bertemu dengannya? Dengarlah, aku tidak melakukan apapun dengannya!"

"Apa peduliku? Bukan urusanku!" Baekhyun berbalik dan segera kembali pada Kris. Photoshoot hari itu dibatalkan karena Kris yang memintanya. Tentu saja alasannya karena Baekhyun sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik, jadi percuma kalau diteruskan.

Kris membawa Baekhyun pada suatu tempat asing yang tidak dikenali Baekhyun. Dia hanya membawa Baekhyun tanpa menjelaskan itu ada dimana. Barulah saat kesadaran Baekhyun pulih, dia segera bertanya pada Kris sedang berada di mana mereka saat ini.

"Baekhyun-ah... ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu saat ini..." Kris menatapnya serius.

"Mwo?"

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu sejak dulu, sejak kau SMP! Aku adalah namja yang mengirimimu surat setiap hari. Aku adalah orang yang selalu mengawasimu, mencintaimu dan akan memilikimu..!" pernyataan Kris membuat Baekhyun kaku di tempat. Sebenarnya dulu ketika dia masih SMP, ada seorang stalker yang selalu mengganggunya, bahkan berniat untuk menculiknya hingga dia harus menginap di rumah Chanyeol dan Appa Chanyeol segera mengatasi masalah itu.

"Ja... Jadi.. kau adalah... namja itu...?" Baekhyun bertanya kaget. Kris tersenyum, namun senyumnya kali ini bukan senyum lembut seperti biasanya, melainkan senyuman jahat.

"Tak ada orang yang bisa memisahkan kita, Baekhyun-ah..! Setelah aku bekerja keras untuk masuk di perusahaan tempat Park Chanyeol berada, akhirnya kau muncul juga di depanku. Awalnya aku hanya ingin membuat Park Chanyeol menderita karena Appanya memisahkan kau dan aku...! Tapi sekarang aku malah ingin memilikimu lagi.." Kris mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun mundur dengan wajah takut. Air mata sudah menetes pelan di pipinya.

"Menjauhlah, Kris! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Ottoke...?"

"Karena kau mencintai Park Chanyeol, kan? Jadi tak ada jalan lain bagiku untuk memilikimu selain memaksamu seperti ini..." Kris semakin mendekat. Saat Baekhyun mencoba melarikan diri, Kris memukul Baekhyun hingga dia tak sadarkan diri.

***Chanyeol POV***

Sial!

Aku mengutuk sembari mengumpat. Pikiranku kacau dan aku tak bisa menahan emosi yang saat ini sedang ada dalam pikiranku. Kenapa aku baru menyadari kalau aku mencintainya? Aku juga telah berjanji untuk melindunginya, tapi kenapa aku malah menyakitinya?

Drrrrr... HPku bergetar. Sebuah telepon dari private number. Kenapa saat suasana hatiku sedang buruk malah ada orang yang iseng?

"Yeoboseyo..?" aku mengangkat telpon itu akhirnya.

"Park Chanyeol-shi? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini? Haha... sepertinya kau sedang marah karena Baekhyun kesayanganmu lebih memilih bersamaku.." suara tawa di sana menggema. Aku tahu suara siapa ini. Kris!

"Odieso? Dimana kalian?"

"Hoho... kalau kau memang ingin bertanya padaku, bertanyalah dengan sopan, Chanyeol-shi...! Hm... saat ini Baekhyun kesayanganmu itu sedang tidur dengan tenang di sini. Tidur dengan cantiknya..!"

"APA?! APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA?!"

"Hahahaha... aku sangat menginginkannya! Dan akan kulenyapkan orang yang menghalangi jalanku! Dia akan kumiliki untukku sendiri!" tut... telepon itu terputus. Aku menggebrak meja. Saat ini tak ada gunanya lapor polisi karena dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Baekhyun. Aku mengambil kunci mobilku dan menyusuri setiap jalan, hingga Kris menelponku lagi.

"Katakan dimana kalian..! Jebal...!" aku menangis memohon.

"Hm... kau menangis, Chanyeol-shi? Hahaha... baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu dimana kami berada..." Kris menyebutkan sebuah alamat, dan aku segera menuju tempat itu dengan syarat aku tak boleh membawa polisi. Aku menyanggupinya lalu melangkah pelan memasuki sebuah gudang tua, tempat Baekhyun saat ini. Baekhyun-ah, tunggu aku! Baik-baiklah di situ, Baekhyun-ah! Bertahanlah...!

***TBC***

**(To Be Continued, lho ya..! bukan Tubercholosis, lho!)**

**Hahahaha... rasain, tuh! Kasihan si Park Chanyeol..! Salah sendiri Baekhyun dicuekin..! Akhirnya Author marah dan bikin reader penasaran... hahahaha... mau tahu cerita selanjutnya? Kasih tahu nggak ya...? (review dulu, dong..! hohohoho...)**

**Chanyeol : Woi! Mau gue sate, loe?**

**Author : emang disana ada sate, ya Yeol? Kanibal, loe! Gue laporin suami gue, loe!**

**Chanyeol : Siape emang suami loe?**

**Author : Bang Zhang Yi Xing! Dan perlu loe tau, Baekhyun itu anak gue dari Bang Lay! Intinya, gue calon mertua loe! Loe nggak gue restui sama Baekhyun anak gue yang paling cute kalo loe masih jahatin anak gue!**

**Baekhyun & Lay : What?! Siapa loe? Ngaku2 aja!**

**Chanyeol : Rasain, loe author! Baek... sini, Baek...! Gue ajak rate M-an, yuk!**

**Baekhyun : Mesum, loe Yeol! Ogah, ah! Si Author aja bikin rate M masih dibelain bertapa bertahun-tahun dulu!**

**Chanyeol : Uapaaahhhh...? padahal dia kan udah bikin rate M-nya si JRen itu! Pake pasang wajah polos nggak berdosa, lagi! kenapa gue sama Baekki sayang gak dibikinin juga?! Thor, sini loe Thor!**

**Author : Bang Gaaraaaaa...! Chanyeol marahin aku..!**

**Gaara : Sini sayang...! Loe berani sama bini gue, Chan?**

**Chanyeol : Loe mau sama dia?**

**Lay : Trus aku sama siapa?**

**Author : Suho! Kan kalo loe sama gue fans loe pada marah! Kalo loe sama Suho mereka seneng!**

**Lay : iya juga, ya..! daripada gue sama loe..**

**Author : Loe milik gue, Yixinnnggggg...!**

**Gaara : STOP! INI FF APAAN, SIH?! SANA, BIKIN SAMBUNGANNYA SANA! HUSH! HUSH! DARIPADA LOE BIKIN OCEHAN GAK JELAS KAYAK GINI!**

**(Dan akhirnya Author diusir oleh semuanya... Author yang malang...)**


End file.
